A Hard Day's Night
by BE-A-TLE
Summary: just another piece of Bea fluff


Disclaimer- All I own is me!  
  
Author Notes- Okay this is totally unbeta'd first of all...secondly, this is just another piece of fluff from me...I know, I know, but its the best I could come up with!  
  
A Hard Day's Night  
  
"Why Me?" I muttered as I stormed around my room. "Why is it always me!?"  
  
"Why is what always you?" a voice asked me from the doorway. I half turned.  
  
"Hi Hank." Two other pairs of footsteps followed him in. "Jamie, Tyler." I replied.  
  
"Hello." Jamie replied.  
  
"You aren't going to look at us?" Tyler snarled.  
  
"I find it hard to look at you." I replied. Jamie moved further into the room.  
  
"Oh my God, what happened to you?!" He suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"It's been one of those days." I muttered.  
  
"Jury duty again?" Tyler asked.  
  
"No moron, I don't have to do that again for another year." I rolled my eyes. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"You left us hanging again, what happened?" Hank asked.  
  
"I don't know, I had ideas, then they stopped again." I sighed and sank down onto my bed.  
  
"Ow, that looks like it hurts." Hank commented.  
  
"Gee, thanks." I turned to Jamie. "Well, are you gonna tell me I'll get ideas again soon?"  
  
"Not this time, like you said, I'm no mystic."  
  
"Those words never left my mouth, I said, what are you a mystic now?" I spun to face Tyler "And you, what's this I hear about you spying on me?!" He sputtered for a moment before looking accusingly at Jamie. "Don't look at him, answer me!"  
  
"I wasn't spying! I was simply looking in your general direction!" Tyler protested.  
  
"How did you know where I was!?" I demanded.  
  
"Hey are you writing?" Hank butted in, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Well, in a way, I talk type it." I replied. "Afterwards, I re-transcribe it and let other people read out little encounters."  
  
"Well, your writing, doesn't that make you feel any better?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Not really....listen guys, not that I don't love our little chats, but its been kinda a frustrating day...so if you don't mind...."  
  
"Nope, not at all, tell us all about it." Tyler said.  
  
"That's not what she meant dummy!" Jamie hissed. Tyler stuck out his tongue.  
  
"That's so immature Tyler." I said making a face.  
  
"So," Tyler said turning to me "How was your day so bad?" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Like I'd tell you."  
  
"Well, maybe, and this is just a suggestion, if you did tell us, you'd feel better and maybe be able to write...." Hank said gently.  
  
"I'm sure you really care about my day." Reaching for my CD player I quickly turned it on and flipped to the song of my choosing. A Hard Day's Night quickly blasted into the room.  
  
"Back to the Beatles are we?" Jamie asked, I sent him a cryptic look.  
  
"Bea, I think your just letting us hang cause you don't feel like writing." Tyler snarled.  
  
"Oh boy, here it comes." Hank muttered.  
  
"Five, four, three...." Jamie trailed off as I spun around.  
  
"Get out of my room!" I hollered at the top of my lungs. Tyler blinked.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Get out! All of you, go on get away!"  
  
"Bea, calm down...." Jamie tried to soothe.  
  
"No, he has no right to make assumptions like that!" I kicked at the bed only to stub my toe. "OW, and that hurt!"  
  
"Sit down...." Hank said, forcefully seating me on the bed. "What on earth has put you in such a mood that your so easily offended by something TYLER would say?"  
  
"Its been a rough day." I muttered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If I tell you would you go away?!"  
  
"Sure." Jamie replied.  
  
"Fine, first, I burned myself making breakfast," I showed them the fresh burn "Then my car wouldn't start, the dishwasher started spewing the detergent everywhere, the electricity went out and I tripped over a staff, and hit my eye on the bed post, which is why I'm sporting a shiner. That's why I want to be left alone!" I took a deep breath and glared at Tyler.  
  
" Boy, when you have a bad day, you really go all out." Tyler said, I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Will you go away now please?!"  
  
"Sure, we told you we would." Jamie replied "But, just so ya know....we'll be back to try and coax you to write again if more doesn't come relatively soon."  
  
"Oh goody." I replied sarcastically.  
  
"Oh come on, you know you love us!" Hank said with a grin. I couldn't help but smile a little myself.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't go that far, but maybe I like ya."  
  
"Maybe?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Don't push the maybe." I replied glaring at him.  
  
"You love us, or else you wouldn't write about us." Jamie replied as he headed out the door.  
  
"Don't worry Bea, I'm sure the ideas will come again..." Hank assured me, heading out after Jamie.  
  
"And if not, we'll be back." Tyler replied with a grin.  
  
"Oh boy, I can't wait!" I called back sarcastically as they left my room. I sat on the bed a few moment longer before I slowly made my way over to the computer. "Hey, its worth a shot." I muttered as I pulled up a story to try and work on.  
  
Hey all, another little visitation fic from me, I know I write these when I've had a bad day....this is no exception! all the above mentioned crap, the shiner, car, all that...totally true! So ya know...they always pick the worse days to come bother me....hehe! Sorry if your totally sick of these.....its how I vent! 


End file.
